


意外尽头 14

by Zsusu



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Zsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>禁止除本人以外任何形式的转载/二次搬运/改文/抄袭</p>
    </blockquote>





	意外尽头 14

**Author's Note:**

> 禁止除本人以外任何形式的转载/二次搬运/改文/抄袭

14 往后

王源这场病来得轰轰烈烈，排山倒海，又与世隔绝。而王俊凯直到过了危险期才被火烧了眉毛，慌张地跑了回去。

他容易把小事看成大事。约定俗成地，他和王源几乎每天晚上都会聊半个小时的微信，然后互道晚安，踏实入梦。那天王源敷衍地结束对话，王俊凯的右眼跳了一整夜。他第二天顶着黑眼圈问方毓，“右眼跳是什么意思？”  
方少校正烦着应付上司，随口回他：“跳灾。”

然后王俊凯错觉自己肩膀的骨头发出一声清脆的“喀拉”，王源再没有发过消息来。他是在这个时候，才发现和王源的社交圈完全脱节的事实，王源和他好歹还交叉着一个周帆，但他在想找王源的时候，连个能打的电话都没有。  
王俊凯恨不得马上回家，把王源从不知道哪个地缝里揪出来，狠狠地拥抱他，绑在裤腰带上随身携带，然后逼他交出死党的所有联系方式，不会再有时间真空的某天。

他魂不守舍地过了小半个月，夏天达到鼎盛，蝉鸣愈发聒噪，那棵王源倚靠过的梧桐树遮天蔽日，沉甸甸的枝桠伸进了旁边的军职楼里。王俊凯接了一个电话，他最近更加神经质，在报纸新闻上看到关于B城的消息都要失神地凝视许久，所以当看到来电显示的地点时，王俊凯手忙脚乱，滑了几下才接通。

那边是个软绵绵的女声，听上去温柔又活泼，带着少女特有的矜持：“请问，您是王俊凯先生吗？”  
“……啊？”  
等听完对方慢条斯理不慌不忙的话，王俊凯右眼剧烈地又跳动了一下，他的脑内方毓说的两个字不停打转，无限放大。放下电话，他的手在颤抖。  
王俊凯攒紧了手机，跟离得最近的夏辛恩说：“我要请假回去。”

夏辛恩想问一句“怎么了”，见他脸色难看，知趣地咽回了肚子里，让王俊凯赶紧。批假条的过程每一秒都成了煎熬，直到浑噩地坐上回B城的车，王俊凯才终于有了一丝后知后觉的不安，仿佛之前他被闪电当头劈下，灵魂漂浮在半空，现在施然落地。

四个小时后，他出现在和打电话的人约好的地点，有辆车在等他。王俊凯一眼认出是王源开过的车，径直走了过去。  
在颠簸的路上他听眼前这个自称王源表妹的女性Omega——叫“谢梨”——讲了来龙去脉，吊在嗓子眼的那颗心脏回归原位。王俊凯吐出一口浑浊的二氧化碳，绷紧的脊背得到了片刻喘息。

 

真不是什么大不了的事，但任由谁听到症状都会被吓到。  
探亲假结束后，王源休息了几天跟他爸的一个合作伙伴去南方做市场调研，忙得脚不沾地，没空理王俊凯。他们的项目不用劳烦王源这种未来的接班人亲自动手，但也要在旁边看着守着，调研完毕后他替自家王董事长做主，顺便谈了个合约。

国内的饭局文化繁复讲究，写成说明书能有牛津词典那么厚。王源在此中浸淫不深，刚开始对付虾兵蟹将，有人给他挡酒，但到了两军对峙将帅对招，合作方都是久经沙场的中年人，一口一个“小王总”捧上了天，王源端着酒杯骑虎难下。  
这么过完，回到B城，南北差异和水土不服加在一起，混合着浓度极高的酒精反噬，本就应该好好休息。王源是个闲不住的，他觉得自己年轻，早一点学好东西接他爸的班，就能让家里那对老人快点退休去国外享清闲——以后和王俊凯在一起没人管也能好好放肆——冠冕堂皇和隐秘心思挤在一起，促使他马不停蹄地跟着导师做项目。

不把自己当回事的结果就是身体每个零件都叫嚣着罢工，王源熬夜成习惯，某天凌晨两点，从电脑桌前站起来一时节奏快了，眼前一黑晕倒在自己房间地板上。

所幸他那会儿在家，老管家半夜起来看到少爷房间还亮着灯，不放心过去看看，发现少爷倒在地上，怎么喊都喊不醒，慌忙叫120把王源送去医院。  
医生都喜欢往坏了说，下诊断单的时候王先生看到“神经衰弱”四个字，一口气没喘上来，和他儿子一道在病房里额外吊了瓶营养液。他先入为主地觉得王源得了绝症，但其实没什么大问题，很多小毛病串成一气把人彻底打垮了。  
王源睡了四十几个小时，昏昏沉沉不省人事，把平日里不食人间烟火的王夫人吓得够呛，险些以为要白发人送黑发人。  
脱离危险期后，王夫人联系了个很有名气的医生。于是等王源能下地走了的第二天，他就被留着山羊胡子的老中医望闻问切，最后下了一串长长的药单。

王夫人迷信地认为辐射太重的东西是不能碰了，把儿子的手机平板通通没收。王源没了乐子，不耐烦地翻莎士比亚，每天还得早睡早起，灌下三碗怪味药汤。吃得更清淡，鸡汤要去好几趟油才给他端上桌，王源吃了半个月，只觉得嘴里淡出了一队南飞雁，一会儿排成人字，一会儿排成一字。

这段时间王夫人亲自伺候着，王源内心过意不去，让妈妈找个伴儿说话，就找了还在念大学的表妹。  
谢梨和他从小关系好，要不是三代以内的直系血亲，以他们家的名门做派十有八九会是王源夫人。放在曾经，王源不觉得有什么，他是Alpha，谢梨是Omega，听上去理所应当；可现在王源再见到谢梨，只心有余悸地想，“还好还好，三代以内没法结婚。”

有个同龄人在旁边当然比跟父母打交道舒服，王源先开始让谢梨想办法给他偷回手机——这都多久没联系，王俊凯肯定急疯了——未果。  
王源只能眼巴巴地看谢梨玩。他一无聊就容易话唠，一话唠就出八卦。

 

“他说漏嘴我知道了你俩的事，”谢梨正开车，跟王俊凯说话就没了那么多弯绕，直白得干脆利落，“也不是什么丢人的，反正我哥从小有分寸，他乐意怎么就怎么吧。”  
谢梨本质和王源一脉相承的话唠，王俊凯坐在副驾驶，原本还有点疏远的心情在对方打开话匣子之后蓦然拉近了。谢梨从后视镜里瞥了眼王俊凯憔悴都不损半点英俊的脸，默默地给她哥挑人的眼光点了个赞，继续自说自话道。  
“我说实话吧，本来是有点膈应的……源源哥从小就优秀，喜欢他的人能绕边境线排到邻国，我一直在想他会喜欢的人是什么样的，当时听他说是个Alpha，还是军人，我就……我没想到是你这样的，意思就……挺好。”

王俊凯在接她的话和另起炉灶之间选择了后者，问谢梨：“王源儿还好吧？”  
“虚弱了三天，现在除了睡觉就琢磨怎么找到肉吃。”谢梨不遗余力地添油加醋说，“姨妈怕他吃太油腻肠胃受不了，已经让他啃了一个礼拜的生菜啦。”

这话一出，把王俊凯心疼得五官都挪了位。

他皱着眉想，王源那么瘦，好像拦腰抱起来都能像张白纸一样给折成薄片，现在得魂销骨立成什么样啊；王源那么喜欢吃东西，遇到小龙虾时眼睛亮得仿佛暗夜里的两盏灯，不给他吃肉，日子过得下去吗！

谢梨捕捉到王俊凯的忧心忡忡，嘴角斜斜地扬起来。她是女性Omega，说得不好听点，处于食物链最低端，即使出身大户，也不过是等着以后嫁个门当户对，然后相夫教子，一辈子就这么完了。可谢梨偏偏不安分，现实中发挥不了她就去虚拟世界，把方块字玩弄得淋漓尽致，结交了一帮狐朋狗友。  
然后知道了好多连王源都不懂的新奇事，其中就有此类“同性结合”。

起先，谢梨只觉得表哥陷得深，掰了绝对难过得要死。现下不见面则已，一见面发现王俊凯是这么优质的Alpha，对王源又这样上心，她想当强力胶的念头总算尘埃落定。  
可惜“强力胶”刚把王俊凯送到王源家，谄媚地凑到王源身边说了句“挺好挺好”，就被正主笑摸着狗头喊滚了。谢梨瘪嘴退出去，体贴地给关上了门。

 

王俊凯一直贴着门口的一个花瓶，坐立不安地等来了这一刻。谢梨一退场，他立刻跑过去，满是疼惜地摸了摸王源的脸，声音像风起了波澜的海面。  
“……这么瘦啊。”

他没说话，有些神经质地想，王俊凯刚刚的声音是在颤抖吗。复又反思是不是还得说点什么让他宽心，好久不见或者我没事似乎都不太合适。王源还在思考说些什么，几次开口都没能成功，而王俊凯不着急，只守着他等他说话。  
最终王源还是找不到话题，放弃了似的，有气无力地抬起胳膊去弹了一下王俊凯的脑门儿：“干嘛这个表情，我还没死呢——”

王俊凯立马皱眉的警惕让王源闭了嘴，他咳了两声，撑着自己坐起来。没有想象中那么孱弱，王俊凯去碰王源的肩膀，力道之轻仿佛他是纸糊的一样，王源被他的小心翼翼弄得只想笑，但真要笑起来牵动气管又是一阵咳嗽。  
奇了怪了。王源捧着王俊凯给他拿过来的杯子，郁闷地想本来已经好得差不多，怎么这货一出现，这样那样的毛病就一齐席卷而来把他弄得像个Omega一样娇弱了。

“你之前没联系我的事，谢梨跟我说了。我不怪你。”王俊凯这句话让他啊松了口气，立刻牵住他的手轻微摇晃着。被王源类似撒娇的动作怔忪片刻，他反手握住王源：“不过我还是要问你一件事：为什么这么拼？”  
“哎，你说什么啊……”

“谢梨跟我讲了，帮家里打理生意、和导师做项目、去南方搞了一身的病回来。王源儿，你不缺钱也不缺这么点实践经验，那到底是为什么？”  
王源顿时感觉头有点痛，在心里埋怨谢梨说三道四的习惯到底随了谁。有的事自己去做不会觉得有任何不妥，但要让他在恋人面前讲出来，总显得有邀功的嫌疑，何况王源这次是没捞到好处。见王俊凯表情凝重，他这段日子也因为操心这些搞得气色差了许多。

“……我是想，”很长的停顿，杯子放在了床头柜上，王源两只手都放在王俊凯的掌心，他埋头时睫毛挡住了目光里的所有情绪，“早一点证明自己，能让我爸妈放心，以后他们就能快点享清福。”  
“说实话。”

“然后就不会管我了。”王源的声音压低了点，“我可以把你领回家。”

他应该觉得挺好笑的，毕竟理论上没有人会对一个Alpha说这样的话，但王俊凯鼻子有点酸，眼睛有点胀。他揉了把王源的头发，好像很就不剪了，长得挡住了眼睫，然后拉过她静静亲吻，印上对方因为还没痊愈的疾病有些苍白的嘴角。

“傻不傻。”

 

那天是王俊凯第一次去到王源真正的家，三层楼的别墅，规模堪比旧时王公贵族的庄园，坐落在市中心最闹中取静的地方，寸土寸金。他刚进去时揣着惴惴不安的担忧，等王源全须全腿地在他面前，真实可以触碰，他才抽空观察一下他的男朋友显赫的家室。  
之前王俊凯听说过一些关于王源家族的都市传说，大部分是经由周帆的嘴。他们这些军队高干子女，向来是不太看得起满身铜臭的商贾，何况没有战争的和平年代，两方的合作也逐渐减少。不动干戈已经半个世纪，王俊凯常常觉得如果不是王源，他大概一辈子也不会和王氏家族有联系。

而他向来的骄傲也被这所大宅子压迫得薄如纸，的确王源在他提起跟父母说事那种带有些许嘲讽的表情不是没道理。王俊凯偶尔会冲动地想，要不直接带王源私奔，世界这么大，他们去哪都行，可转念又笑了，这样一个家庭成长起来的人，怎么会轻易地说走就走。  
王源在做的努力，赤诚地捧到了他的面前。  
让王俊凯感动得一塌糊涂。

但赏罚分明的人亲昵完了又严肃地叮嘱：“不管怎么说身体最要紧，你这样我会很担心的。对了，谢梨最近是跟你一起的吗？我要一个她的联系方式，再找不到你我可能要疯。”  
“她就在外面啊，等下你出去管她要……我妈是挺喜欢小梨子的，反正她隔三差五就会过来配妈妈看电视剧，诶，看样子你俩很能聊嘛。”  
“青梅竹马，嗯？”  
“我和小梨子是清白的！”王源举手求饶，“三代以内结合生出来的小孩会有遗传病。”

王俊凯噗嗤笑出了声，又摸摸王源的脑袋，亲不够似的吻他，直到外面谢梨来通风报信说王夫人快回家了，王俊凯才被王源恋恋不舍地下了逐客令。  
“会给你汇报情况的，还有小梨子呢。”他拉下王俊凯的脖子，在他的喉结轻啃，“我好了就想办法去看你。”  
“王源儿，有的事真的不着急，慢慢来。”王俊凯诚恳地说，他讲的就是他想的，“你这样我没办法安心，国庆节我们应该能放假，到时候我回来你要是还没好我就……”

王源推他说好啦好啦我妈要回来了你快滚吧。王俊凯被谢梨送出去，感觉跟偷情似的，他到车站和谢梨交换了联系方式，才终于觉得心里有了底。  
谢梨重新回去，推开王源的门。里面的青年刚应付了王夫人的每日例行问话，身心俱疲。谢梨蹭过去给王源把药片放在床头柜上：“他挺好的。”

“嗯……”  
“但你真不打算跟他说姨夫让你和……”  
“小梨子。”王源捏了把谢梨的脸颊，“我想能拖一会儿是一会儿，那件事还没有论断，你也不要跟他说。实在不行，我会跑的。”

谢梨定定地看王源，被他一脸严肃地说着逃亡计划的表情弄得哭笑不得。

tbc.


End file.
